The invention relates to a setting element having a handle for turning or displacing a setting part of the setting element, such as may be used in the control of fuel feeding to an internal combustion engine. The invention also relates to a throttle valve connection to such engine and having such a setting element, including use of a carburetor.
It is frequently desired in the case of setting elements to prevent further manipulation after an initial setting has been effected. Such setting elements also serve to compensate for manufacturing tolerances. It is known to fix setting elements in position after they have been actuated by use of an adhesive or by deformation by means of a punch. These fixing means do not, however, exclude undesired actuation since they will release the setting element if a sufficiently large force is applied. Another disadvantage of the known securing devices for setting elements is that they require considerable expense and frequently result in the exertion of a force which leads to damage of the part having the setting element which is to be locked.